


Lover in the Night

by Arztwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Utterson has a visitor in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel Utterson sat with his back to the darkened room, waiting patiently for his nightly visitor. As he watched the fire roaring in the grate, he heard the unmistakable sound of the door he’d left purposefully unlocked being slowly opened and closed as quietly as possible. Closing his eyes he focused on the sound of his visitors footsteps, on the rustle of his clothes and his anxious breathing. He smiled as he smelled the other’s cologne and felt a pair of small but strong hands being rested on his shoulders.   
“You or me?” Gabriel mumbled as the hands roved over his chest.   
“You,” the man hissed like a snake and giggled.   
“Excellent,” Gabriel exhaled as the man worked to unbutton his vest and shirt and slipped a hand inside.   
Gabriel arched his back as the man’s hand gently kneaded his chest, expertly applying pressure to just the right spots and knowing when to back off so as not to make it go too quickly. Continuing his ministrations, the man bent down and began to nibble the tip of Gabriel’s ear, his sharper than normal canines sending a chill down Gabriel’s back.   
“I’m more than ready, my friend.” Gabriel whispered as he arched his back, the man’s hands venturing well below his chest.   
“So am I!” The man growled into Gabriel’s ear, sounding for all the world like a dog that has gained the power of speech.   
“Then let us wait no longer,” Gabriel told him as he stood up and turned to face him.   
The man standing before him was unuseually small, with almost animal like features and thick dark hair covering the backs of his hands. He stood hunched over and his reddish hair looked to have never seen a brush. His clothing was no better, the coat torn and stained and his vest unbuttoned. His blue, feral, eyes fairly glowed with lust.   
“Let us go somewhere more private, Edward. I don’t want to delay any further.”

After locking the door to his bedroom, Gabriel pocketed the key and turned to find Edward, coatless and shoeless, laying on his back on the still made bed, holding up a small glass bottle.   
“According to someone I know,” Edward smirked “this is many times better than that old stuff.”   
“Oh, really? Well, we’ll have to see.” Gabriel returned his smirk as he began to disrobe. 

With only the light from the moon to guide them, the two undressed and fell into each other’s arms in a an animalistic frenzy. Their hands wandered as the kissed and rubbed against each other under the blankets. Edward nuzzled Gabriel’s cheek and moaned loudly as Gabriel readied them with the contents of the bottle.   
“Ready, my love,” Gabriel whispered lovingly into Edward’s ear.   
Edward licked his cheek playfully in answer and got onto all fours. Gabriel positioned himself behind him and waited for the younger man to relax. Making the sounds a groom makes to relax the nerves of a high strung horse, Gabriel slowly mounted him. Listening intently to make sure he was causing his lover no pain, he began to move his hips, picking up speed in response to Edwards whimpers and moans.   
Soon Edward was panting and sweaty, pushing back against Gabriel as he thrust into him as hard and fast as he could.   
“Is that the best you can do!?” Edward taunted him.   
“Oh, you naughty devil,” Gabriel laughed and smacked Edward’s upraised ass. Edward closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as Gabriel swatted several more times, each swat making his manhood twitch.   
“You enjoy that, don’t you? Well, how about this?” He reached beneath Edward and took him in hand.   
Edward growled as Gabriel took his sensitive member in hand and began to bring him closer to the edge.   
“You bastard!” Edward moaned in pleasure “You know just what you’re doing!”  
Gabriel smiled as he felt a familiar warmth began to bloom in his loins. 

Afterwards, both of them sweaty and exhausted, Edward lay snuggled against Gabriel as the older man held him tightly. This was the part of their lovemaking Edward cherished the most. He loved how Gabriel would kiss and make soothing sounds to him as he brought him to his end, his body sore and trembling. He could lie in this bed forever, held in the arms of the one person who loved him. Both sides of him, that is.   
For Gabriel never knew if he was going to be visted by Henry Jekyll or Edward Hyde.


	2. I Will Stay With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Hyde saves a child and is injured in the process.

A small blue ball rolled across the cobblestones, its owner, a three year old boy, in hot pursuit. He was so absorbed in his chase that he didn’t notice the delivery wagon until it was a mere two feet away. Frozen in terror he watched as the two large bay geldings, both lathered, nostrils flaring, and eyes rolled in terror came thundering at him. The next instant he was grabbed by a black cloaked figure, the two of them hitting the ground and rolling out of harm’s way.  
“JACOB!”  
He looked up to see his mother, a look of horror on her face, come running out of the laundry where she worked. A crowd began to form around the sobbing child and his rescuer, who now lay clutching his arm, his jaw clenched in pain and a gash scrap across one cheek.  
“MUMMY! MUMMY!” the little boy howled as his mother scooped him up and held him tight.  
She rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his brown hair as she watched the strange man stagger to his feet clutching his left arm. There was something disquieting about his bloodied face, something that made her want to run far away and keep a barred door between her and him.  
“Thank you, sir,” she mumbled as he snatched his hat off the ground with his good arm and scurried away, the crowd parting like the Red Sea before Moses.

Gabriel John Utterson had just finished signing the last of a large pile of papers when he heard his front door being jerked open and then loudly slammed shut. Getting up he walked to his front parlor in time to see a top hatted and cloaked man slump down in a chair, holding his arm and moaning.  
“Edward! My God man, what has happened to you!?” The older man asked in astonishment.  
“Saved a little brat from being trampled under some drunkard’s wagon.” Edward snarled, trying and failing to hide the agony he was in.  
“We need to get you patched up, why-“  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Edward hissed, not wanting anyone in the street to hear them.  
“Edward, please! You are obviously in a great deal of pain, there is no denying that your arm is broken or worse, so PLEASE, let me help you!” Gabriel begged and was shocked when he saw tears in Edward’s eyes, a sign that Edward had let his guard down and Henry was able to get through his defenses.  
“Help,” he whimpered.

Several hours later, Gabriel was conversing with a doctor as Edward lay in a morphine induced sleep.  
“It should heal with no complications.” The doctor told Gabriel as he prepared to leave. “I was able to put his shoulder back in, but he should not use that arm for several weeks. I’ve left you enough morphine to last him till then, but if he should need more you know where to find me. Have a good night, sir.”  
Gabriel saw the doctor to the door and turned back to find something that would have caused the doctor to faint dead away; the small and vaguely deformed man was gone, an older and taller man had taken his place.  
“Henry, “Gabriel whispered as he tenderly ran his hand through his hair.  
Henry’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Gabriel. Returning the smile, Gabriel bent down and kissed his cheek.  
“Will you stay, please?” Henry begged as he reached out and grabbed Gabriel’s sleeve.  
“I wasn’t planning to.”  
Happy with the news, Henry watched as Gabriel pulled a chair up and placed it next to the bed.  
“I’ll stay here all night if you need me to, my love.” Gabriel told Henry as he stroked his lover’s cheek.


	3. Protector in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has a nightmare and Gabriel comes to his rescue.

It wouldn’t leave him alone. It was dogging his every step, making him run blindly in terror in the pitch black world he found himself in, unable to see where he was going, unable to escape. Screaming, he stumbled and almost fell a dozen times in his mad dash to just GET AWAY. Finally he collided with a solid structure, something that felt like a cold stone wall. As he frantically he scrabbled at it till the nightmare behind him laid a hand, smelling of death and things from hell, upon his shoulder. He screamed as he imagined the decaying flesh hanging off the bone, the jagged nails digging into his flesh.  
“HENRY!” He yelled at him in the voice of his good friend, Gabriel Utterson.  
“Henry, lad, wake up! Henry!”  
As he returned to the world of the warm and cozy room at Gabriel’s house, his first sensation was relief, followed by the pain of his healing shoulder.  
“You gave us a quit a fright, Henry. We thought someone had gotten in and was killing you!”  
Henry glanced over to the worried looking servants and blushed. “M-Morphine gives me the most abominable dreams; I’m sorry if I caused undue excitement in your household.”  
Seeing that all was well, they began to disperse, leaving the pair alone again.  
Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed and took Henry’s hand in his own. “Was it the monster again?”  
Henry nodded and whimpered a little at the memory. The darkness, the rotten smell, the feeling of being trapped, it was all too much for him; tears brimmed in his eyes as he looked up at Gabriel.  
“Hold me, please?”  
Gabriel, mindful of his injured shoulder, gathered the upset man into his arms and sat back against the head board. Henry buried his face in Gabriel’s jacket and sobbed like a scared child.  
“Shh, my love, it will be okay; nothing will get you here, you’re safe in this house, Henry. Shh.”  
Gabriel began to run his fingers through Henry’s hair as Henry began to calm down, soothed by the closeness of their bodies and the fatherly tone Gabriel was using. Gabriel decided to ask him the question that had been on his mind since the dreams had begun.  
“If you don’t mind my asking; does the dream bother Edward, too?”  
Henry, sniffling, nodded. “He is not immune from fear. He is like a wild animal, scared but unable to show it due to fear of appearing weak.”  
Gabriel hugged him tighter and rested his chin atop Henry’s head. “Edward, I don’t think you are weak. A weak man wouldn’t have risked his life to save a child; remember that. “  
“Thank you, Gabe.” The reply came in the voice of a younger and smaller man.  
Gabriel lifted his head off Henry’s and looked into Edward Hyde’s tear stained face. “Thank you.”  
Gabriel smiled and kissed his forehead. “Got to sleep my love, I’ll protect you.”  
Soon Edward fell asleep with his head in Gabriel’s lap, Gabriel’s own eyes closing as his hand continued to stroke his lover’s now darker hair.


	4. Chapter 4

“Please?”  
“No, you’ve had your turn; tonight’s mine.”  
“But they might hear me!”  
“No one will here you. Pooles on Holiday with his family and the maids are out doing whatever it is that women do.”  
“But-“   
“Gabriel, you’ve done it every night this week! You can have me if you are still able once I’m done with you. ”  
“I get to choose the-“  
“Yes, yes, just bend over!”  
Gabriel smiled as he undid his trousers, allowing them to drop to the floor as he bent over the table in his drawers.   
“You or Edward?”  
“Guess,” came the gleeful sounding answer.   
“Please, I beg of you, don’t leave any visible marks!”  
“Don’t worry, love, I won’t.”   
The promise was genuine; Edward Hyde would NEVER do anything to harm or embarrass the one he loved so dearly. Tenderly he lowered Gabriel’s drawers just enough to get what he wanted. Taking a small glass phial from his coat pocket, he uncorked it with one hand while he undid his trousers and exposed himself with the other. After liberally coating his cock with the oil, he spread Gabriel’s cheeks and poured some of it onto the small pucker before him. Gabriel arched his back as his breath hissed between his teeth.   
“Why must it be so cold!?”  
Edward snorted. “You are not the only one who wishes to know that!”  
“I’m so sorry, Edward! If I’d known-“  
“Shh, relax, it’s such a small price to pay for such intense pleasure,” Edward reassured him as he rubbed Gabriel’s hole. “Ready?”  
Gabriel nodded.   
“I’m going to bare you completely, OK?”   
Gabriel nodded again as he kicked off his shoes and allowed Edward to divest him of his drawers. Soon Edward was in the same state, his cock red and straining before him.   
“Relax, just relax,” he crooned into Gabriel’s ear as he spread Gabriel’s cheeks as far as they would go.   
“Wait!” Gabriel called out as he took of his cravat and shoved it into his mouth.   
Edward smirked; Gabriel was louder than an unhappy pig when he was taking it. Better to be careful at a time like this, he allowed.   
Taking his cock in hand, Edward gently pushed the tip against Gabriel’s opening, allowing the man to get used to the feeling of the organ there. Slowly he began to push in, just the way Gabriel did with him. Once he was fully in he began to thrust his hips, starting slowly and then quickly gaining speed. Gabriel squealed and sobbed as he was taken from behind.   
It’s like mating with an animal! Gabriel shuddered as felt Edward’s hot breath on the back of his neck and the monster began to drool on him. Edward’s thrusts began harder and even faster than Gabriel thought possible, soon his feet were lifting off the floor with each thrust as the hard organ was pushed deeper into him. It didn’t take long for Edward to howl as he spurted and Gabriel felt himself filled with Edward’s hot seed.   
Edward, exhausted, pulled out with a smirk on his face as Gabriel stood up. He’d felt between Gabriel’s legs and knew their night was not over. 

“Henry will hate both of us for this, don’t you think?” Gabriel laughed as he lay with his arms around Edward.   
The smaller man lay with his back to him as Gabriel slowly moved his hips, buried to the hilt in the ass before him.   
“The hell with him! Let him wake up with us tied lie dogs!” Edward hooted with mirth at the thought.


End file.
